Welcome To Sunnydale
by Britney
Summary: Buffy tries to fight her love for Spike while a new girl arrives in Sunnydale. S/B, T/W, A/X
1. The Arrival

'Welcome To Sunnydale.' A young girl of about 18 read. "I guess this is where I'm supposed to be." She said to herself. She climbed back into her 1994 RT10 blood red Dodge Viper Convertible. She started her car and sped down the street.  
  
Meanwhile across town…  
  
Another girl threw a monstrous navy slimy demon into a dumpster.  
  
"Must you attack now? I just got off work!" The girl said, she was still wearing her Doublemeat Palace uniform. The demon didn't respond, it picked itself up and attacked the girl. She dived out of the way, another figure appeared from behind the demon. It had a sword in hand; the man stabbed the demon through the heart.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.  
  
"Waiting for you to get off work." The man responded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"No we don't. I am going home to change and check on Dawn and then I am going on patrol."  
  
"Buffy you can't keep avoiding me!" He yelled after the girl; who was now running down the street to her home.  
  
'Is he ever going to stop? I told him I don't love him, or even care about him. So why does he have to annoy me?' Buffy thought as she ran down the street. She turned the corner and spotted her house, her running slowed to a walk and she unlocked the front door.  
  
"Dawn! I'm home." Buffy yelled, then closing the door and tossing her keys on a small table. "Dawn?" She yelled again.  
  
"What?" A younger girl asked bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Dawn, what are you wearing?" Buffy asked, noticing Dawn's trashy outfit.  
  
"Can I go out with Janice tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not wearing that. Go back upstairs and put on something else and I'll think about it. Okay?" Buffy tried to reason with her younger sister.  
  
"But…this is what everyone else is wearing!" Dawn exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"So what? Dawn you know what is out there, and you can't just go out wearing something like that. It totally says 'come bite me!' And that is the last thing I need right now." Buffy replied. Dawn tried to say something else, but Buffy shook her head no and pointed to the top of the stairs.  
  
Dawn sighed and went back to her bedroom to change. Buffy let out a deep breath and went to her own bedroom to change. Buffy grabbed a pair of skintight leather pants and a black halter top, she put it on and slid on a pair of boots. Buffy took off her strange looking hat and brushed out her short hair. Buffy stared at herself in the mirror; she heard a soft thud behind her. The Slayer knew not to turn around; she could tell he was there. Reflection or not Buffy could sense him.  
  
"What Spike?" She asked.  
  
"How'd you know I was here luv?" Buffy could feel him smiling.  
  
The Slayer turned around, "What?" she repeated herself.  
  
"I just wanted to come and see you pet. Don't you wanna…"Spike began.  
  
"Just shut up, I don't want to and I never will. I thought I told you it was over." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"You did. But you can't get rid of me that easily. Buffy, this may not be the best time but I love you. You maybe trying to avoid me because you are scared of me."  
  
"I am not…" Buffy began.  
  
"Not that way luv, you are scared of commitment. You may not think you have gotten over Angel yet but…" Spike began.  
  
"Leave him out of this, he did nothing to you. I don't want to fall in love, I don't love you. I never will so just go." Buffy commanded. Neither the vampire nor the Slayer knew it but they were being heard, by Dawn and someone they didn't know. 


	2. The Graveyard

"I'm not just going to go away luv." Spike smiled.  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"We've been through this pet, you say that you don't love me, but I don't know if you're being honest with yourself."  
  
"Get the hell out of my house." Buffy commanded him. Dawn was outside Buffy's door listening to every word that they were saying.  
  
Spike was going to say something else to Buffy, but he turned his head and looked out the window. "Who's Viper?" Spike asked noticing it parked down the street from where Buffy lived. "I didn't think anyone in this neighborhood could afford something like that." Spike continued.  
  
"Me either…" Buffy said, with suspicion growing in her voice.  
  
"Should we go check it out?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"I should. Stay here with Dawn, don't let her go anywhere until I get back." Buffy replied. Spike nodded, Dawn could tell Buffy was about to leave her room so she silently ran back to her own bedroom.  
  
"Dawnie!" Buffy called as she left her room.  
  
"Yeah?" Dawn asked stepping into the hallway wearing something considerably better than before.  
  
"Outfit's better. Anyway hang on before you decide to go anywhere, could be a big bad lurking outside. I've got to check it out." Buffy explained.  
  
"Okay." Dawn softly said. Spike emerged from Buffy's room as the Slayer left the house and went outside. "When did you get here?" Dawn asked Spike.  
  
"Second ago." Spike lied. "So Little Bit, how's school been?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Dawn lied. "Spike. What's going on with you and Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why would you say something like that?" Spike said nervously.  
  
"I, um, nothing. Just wondered you two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Dawn lied through her teeth. The vampire and the Key stood in the silence for a moment.  
  
Buffy came back into the house with a confused look on her face, "nothing, I didn't see anyone or anything. Just that car, but no one's outside." Buffy reported.  
  
"That's strange. Buffy can I go now?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Where are you going and what time will you be back?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Janice said we'd probably go to the Bronze or something. We should be back around 11." Dawn explained.  
  
"I'll walk you to the Bronze Dawnie. Tara and I have a date." Willow said coming out of her bedroom.  
  
"I have nothing to do tonight so I'll make sure you two get there okay. Then I will probably go on patrol." Buffy said. She didn't want to be alone with Spike anymore than she had to; she was scared of what might happen.  
  
Willow, Dawn and Buffy all left for the Bronze and Spike left the Summers household. They parted ways and Spike walked toward the graveyard.  
  
Spike stood outside his crypt waiting for Buffy to come out on patrol. He heard footsteps; he thought it was Buffy, Spike looked around. When he turned back a girl with brassy blonde hair was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Spike?" She asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Spike wondered. He quickly looked around, seeing the Dodge Viper parked at the graveyard. 'Must be hers, who ever she is.' Spike thought.  
  
"I do. I know you know something about the Slayer and I want to know what it is." The girl said.  
  
"I don't even know the Slayer, what are you talking about?" Spike lied.  
  
"Yes you do I am not stupid, you are in love with her." The girl smiled.  
  
"How did you know that?" Spike asked.  
  
"I just told you I'm not stupid. And besides I was listening to your conversation at her house."  
  
"That was bloody private!"  
  
"Calm down vampire. I can help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me what I want and I'll make her love you." The girl smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked. This deal was sounding better and better to him.  
  
"Look vampire, the Slayer is coming. If anyone asks this never happened, you were just out here smoking. I know where to find you we will talk later. Bye." The girl said getting into her car and driving to the nearest hotel as quickly as she came. 


	3. The Deal

Spike stood and watched the girl leave, 'who is she? Why does she want to help me? What does she want from me?' Spike thought.  
  
The girl was right Buffy had arrived at the graveyard, but didn't go toward Spike.  
  
"Buffy!" He called.  
  
"What?" She spun around with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I wanted to help you patrol." Spike told her.  
  
"I don't need your help." Buffy said. She turned back around and continued trying to avoid Spike. It did not work; he jumped down in front of her.  
  
"You can't just leave me here, we have been through too much together. I know you need me." Spike smiled.  
  
"Okay Spike I need you." Buffy began, "I need you to leave me alone and get out of my way." She continued. Buffy's walk quickly turned to a jog.  
  
"S' no use now." Spike said to himself. He took in an unneeded breath and turned around. Only to find the brassy haired girl standing in his way.  
  
"You're a vampire, no need to breath." The girl smiled.  
  
"So what if I want to?" Spike said with a smart tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to push your buttons. Anyway, about our deal."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
" I can make her love you, but you have to do something for me."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Wait, I'm not going to tell you just yet. By the way vampire, I'm Kelly. If you haven't heard of me I am the best demon hunter that ever lived."  
  
"How are you going to make her love me? Witchcraft, spell, what?" Spike asked.  
  
"I can't tell you exactly. I'll have to bring it out of her." Kelly smiled an evil smile. Spike looked down at her (she was only about 5'5) and then looked around the graveyard.  
  
"Is that your car?" Spike asked pointing to the 94 RT10 Viper.  
  
"Sure is. You like it?" Kelly asked quickly glancing at her car.  
  
"Yeah. Okay Ms. Demon hunter, what do you want from me?" Spike wondered once again focusing his attention back on their deal.  
  
"It's not really a want." Kelly began.  
  
"Then what?" Spike inquired.  
  
"I need your help with a few things." Kelly told him. "Okay to name a few, um, a new demon has arrived in Sunnydale and it's one of those really annoying ones that tries to destroy the world. Don't you hate it when that happens?"  
  
"Why can't we let the Slayer in on our little party?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because, she'll steal all my Glory. No, I was joking, about the Glory thing. This is for a very close friend." Kelly explained.  
  
"What does the world ending have to do with a demon hunter's friend?"  
  
"If we can do this, she'll get out of jail." Kelly told him. She felt she could trust this vampire a little, anyway.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Spike asked, getting more curios with everytime Kelly tried to explain.  
  
"I'm really not supposed to say. But Spike, I would really appreciate your help, cause I know I could sure use it." Kelly laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Spike asked.  
  
"I can't believe I am actually asking a vampire for help. Most of the time it's slay, poof, gone. I know I just met you like tonight but in a few ways you seem just like me." Kelly blurted out.  
  
"That'd be a laugh wouldn't it? But no, nobody understands me, not even the Slayer." Spike told Kelly.  
  
"I have got my eye on a person, he's a coworker, but he doesn't know how I feel." Kelly told him.  
  
"Well Buffy does." Spike said. "Are you sure I don't know you from anywhere cause you look familiar." He continued.  
  
"I've never seen you before. By some off chance you might know my older brother. I doubt it though, he worked for the government." Kelly explained.  
  
"What's his name?" Spike wondered, with a growing suspicion.  
  
"Riley Finn." Kelly shortly responded.  
  
"And you are his little sister?" Spike laughed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That's why I picked you to help me. I know you can't hurt me and I know that back in 'the day' you killed two Slayers."  
  
"Sure make fun of me because you know what I can't do to you."  
  
"Spike." Kelly began. "The main reason I wanted you to help me is because I know you actually can help me." Kelly assured him.  
  
"You know, in a strange way you do remind me of your brother." Spike said, just to make her mad.  
  
"Least I'm not lovesick." Kelly laughed. Spike rolled his eyes at the demon hunter.  
  
"I have to go. But, you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Spike told her.  
  
"Alright vampire. When I need you, you'll know." Kelly smiled. She turned and went to her car. She got inside and drove away. 


	4. The Bronze

'She's a little weird, sort of like that brother of hers.' Spike thought as he turned and began walking to the Bronze.  
  
Meanwhile… Buffy was on the other side of the graveyard fighting another demon. She elbowed the demon in the sticky face and it stumbled back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed.  
  
"Could you be a little quieter?" Buffy sarcastically asked. On Spike's way to the Bronze he saw Buffy fighting, he was going to stop but he decided to stand and watch a moment. The demon had thrown Buffy into a headstone and knocked her out. Before Spike could even think he saw Kelly's car parked close by. She had jumped out of her car and drawn her sword.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do with that Slayer?" Kelly asked, chopping the demon's head off from behind it. Kelly glanced up and saw Spike, so she decided to continue to the club down the street.  
  
Spike saw her leave so he ran over to Buffy, "Buffy are you alright?" Spike asked softly shaking the Slayer.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You got knocked out…" Spike began, he almost mentioned Kelly, and then he remembered what she had said about keeping his mouth shut. "I killed the demon." He lied.  
  
"Thanks. I was on my way back to the Bronze to check on things and that demon attacked." Buffy explained. She saw the smile growing on Spike's face, "That doesn't mean we are okay."  
  
"Sorry Slayer didn't mean to offend you by saving your life." Spike said.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Spike." Buffy said getting up and brushing herself off.  
  
"I was on my way to the Bronze to, I ran out of important things to do." Spike told her. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. Soon they arrived at the Bronze, they parted ways Buffy went to go find Dawn and Spike went to the bar.  
  
A man of 19 with short black spiky hair sat down beside Spike and turned and looked at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Spike said giving the man a strange look.  
  
"You're Spike right?" he asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Spike slowly answered.  
  
"Me and my partner, but I have lost her somehow. She got here in Sunnydale before I did, I just got here."  
  
"How did you know who I was?" Spike asked.  
  
"She is about this tall," he began holding out his hand and ignoring Spike's question. "She's got blonde hair, annoying sometimes. Any idea of who I'm talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Daniel! I see you found Spike." Kelly said coming up behind the black haired man.  
  
"Never mind, I found her." Daniel told Spike.  
  
"Spike this is my demon hunter partner Daniel. The one that I told you about earlier." Kelly explained.  
  
"The one you said…" Spike began.  
  
"Yes, that one. Anyway, are you two getting along well?" Kelly asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I suppose, Kelly have you met the Slayer yet?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, but I killed a Jinx demon that was going to kill her. She was knocked out, but I framed Spike." Kelly told him.  
  
"Oh, but Kelly we better introduce ourselves because the last thing we need is the Slayer thinking we are baddies." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Ok, but are we just normal people or what because if she finds out about that demon my friend won't be getting out of jail anytime soon." Kelly explained.  
  
"Um, then maybe she won't notice us, we won't say anything. For all she can care we are just moved to Sunnydale because we wanted too." Daniel replied.  
  
"Well whatever you are doing do it soon because here she comes." Spike said looking over at Buffy who was working her way through the crowed.  
  
"Bye Spike, thanks." Kelly smiled taking Daniel by the arm and leading him to a nearby booth.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked sitting down beside Spike.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me in your sight?" Spike asked changing the subject to his own pain.  
  
"Well I don't but our mystery Viper is here so the driver has got to be in here somewhere." Buffy said looking around the club.  
  
"Don't worry about it luv, it's just a car after all." Spike said.  
  
"Don't call me that! The reason I am so worried about this is, it may sound a little crazy but I had this weird dream involving that car." Buffy explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll be honest with you. It's just a new couple in town. I met them already, normal people. This will drive you mad though, the girl, her brother's Riley Finn." Spike smiled.  
  
"He never told me he had a sister!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"She's nothing like him though." Spike lied. "And there she goes." Spike said watching Kelly and Daniel leave the Bronze.  
  
"Since the new people in town are actually people I guess I'm going on patrol." Buffy said getting up and walking over to Willow and Tara.  
  
"Hey Buffy what's up?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I'm going on patrol again and for you to keep an eye on Dawn." Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Willow smiled.  
  
"Hey Tara. How are things going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We… We are having fun." Tara smiled. Buffy told them both goodbye and left the Bronze. 


End file.
